From Hell and Back
by supercyborg17
Summary: Android 17 is wished back from hell 5 years after Cell's death. 18 wishes him back, Bulma uses him as a co-worker a Capsule Corp. 17 updates his CPU and find himself in odd situtions with Z women. *Lots of plot, LEMON and lime in every chapter. A/O
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z nor it's characters.

note: this is a universe without Buu. So up to this point, everything is the same basically. Most of my fics take place in a similar time line.

**Prologue**

~~~ Five years after Gohan's epic battle with the Red Ribbon Army's Cell, after gaining knowledge her twin brother was in hell; Android 18, Krillin, Bulma, and Roshi went on a worldwide journey to collect the Dragonballs and wish Android 17 out of the depths of hell.

Many of the team questioned if Seventeen's revival would be a good idea. Considering the fact, he was a part of the Deadly Duo. Eighteen quickly explained her five years of telepathic communication with her brother, and his decision to not be destructive. Goku was dead so his mission was mostly over anyway.

Bulma was convinced to join the mission (they needed the world's finest Dragonball collector) after 18 told the bluenet 17 would live in West City and work with her at Capsule Corp.

Krillin was came to assist his mate in her. Yamcha was forced by the goddess duo to help. Roshi came to see the girls bend over as much as he could.

A short three weeks later, the balls were collected and gathered in the courtyard of Capsule Corp. The group decided on the wishes beforehand and proceeded to wish 17 to West City from hell. The following wishes were used on various needs for the earth.


	2. Chapter 1: Integration

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z nor the characters

note: no lemon in this chapter.

**Integration**

"Seventeen!" his twin cried as she ran up to him hugging him around his neck. "I'm so glad you're back with us, I've missed your presence for so long. Kame-sama it's been too long", tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Thank you for bringing me back finally," he whispered to his twin. 18 still wrapped around him he looked at the others, "You all have changed since our last meeting."

"Damn, you two haven't changed all these years," Yamcha commented what everyone was thinking.

"Was it horrible in the other world?" Bulma asked with concern of her new co-worker.

Eighteen turned to Bulma with a bright smile, "We communicated mentally everyday." She looked to her brother, "His spirit made him the most powerful thing in hell."

"Bulma, we can speak more this after I settle in," he delayed, "You should have wish for money Eighteen, I need some cash for a place to move in to in this town."

"Come on to Kame House," Muten Roshi offered, "We always have room for family."

"Roshi, don't be silly. The sooner I show you the lab, the better," Bulma insisted. "I need you soon, cutie. We have alot of work to do. I can set you up in a room today."

"I can use this lab for repair and modifications for my CPU, correct?" Seventeen asked the bluenet.

"Sure, you will have access 24/7," Bulma bargained.

"I need this as much as you do. Let's proceed," 17 decided. The team walked towards the entrance of the dome.

Over the next few hours Eighteen and the small group socialized in the leisure room for several hours before the team parted ways. After the goodbyes, the home dwellers only remained. Bulma took the spare time to take Seventeen to his comfortable quarters.

The Artificial Human glanced into the room and said "Good," quickly as he desired to update his CPU. "Take me to the laboratory Bulma. There is much work to be done." Bulma nodded and led the way.

They entered the massive wing of the building the lab filled. "So everything you'll need is here. Our budget allows for us to do everything you'll need and beyond." She gave the droid a tour of the layers of equiptment and tools.

"I will take it from here. You can stay if you wish," he offered the curious woman.

"Sure. What exactly are you doing?" she pondered as Android 17 sat a the super computer and began.

"The updates and modifications? Well, I need to install these..." he stated as he pulled out a microscopic chip from his pocket. "Five years of development in hell, this chip contains new martial arts techniques. A few updates to my build and structure. My hardware allows for infinite updates. I created one or my sister as well."

"Wow, I heard from Eighteen you had ability of this nature, but it is another thing to see you at work," she said starstruck.

After an hour, the updates were complete.

"Red Ribbon and Capsule Corperation have successfully merged," Seventeen said in his new outfit design. His black shirt's front had a small Cc logo on the chest, and the RR stamp on the back. It was tighter than his former top, highlighting his hard chest and abs. The new blue jeans were slimmer with holes in the knees, with small rips throughout. Also two slits under the ass, showing some skin and his boxers. His belt, now dark brown, with a round 'Red Ribbon' buckle. Now his boots were solid brown, cowboy cut. His long black hair touching his shoulders.

"This is a big day for the company," Bulma added. Looking at him head to toe she told him, "The new outfit is great. The body mods aren't as obvious as I expected, but you are perfectly toned. I needed a cutie around the office."

"Its 6 am? Damn, we worked all night," he complained. "Take me up to that room." She took him by the arm to his room.

She flipped the light that brightened the very large room.

The room consisted of a 2X king sized bed, mini kitchen, and a closet. "You can do as you wish with this space, it's yours," Bulma told her new super brain.

"I will, thanks for the permission," Seventeen grinned. "Vegeta is training in the gravity room, huh. So where is Goku?"

"Heaven," she answered confused. "Why didn't you know that?"

"The ones in Hell don't get to see anything in Heaven," Seventeen grimmed. "Is his house still in the same place?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Okay, call my cell if you need me," he flew backwards out an open window. "I need to set something right."

"That's good, I'm glad you're here, okay cutie?" she teased.

"Me too", he smirked as he flew away.


	3. Chapter 2: Redemption :Chichi:C17:

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z nor the characters

note: major lemon in this chapter.

**Redemption**

*Knock knock knock*

"Who could this be?" Chichi wondered as she had to pause her chores. She swung the door open. "hmmmm...?"

"From my calculations, you are Chichi, yes?" Seventeen asked the black haired goddess at the door.

"Ugh! YES! Who the hell are you?" she shrieked.

"I am an artificial human created for Dr. Gero's Red Ribbon Army. I am cyborg/human hybrid. My body was taken when I was 18 years old, and I will remain that way for ever. I was sent to hell with Gero after my dark deeds commited. I am here to ask forgiveness for having the intent to kill Son Goku years ago," Seventeen recited with glowing eyes.

"Damn, Eighteens twin I assume," she responded, "she said something like that to me too. If you have decided to be good, I suppose I don't mind, seeing as how you didn't kill my husband." She smiled looking into his cold blue eyes.

"I am glad to hear that Chichi. Is Gohan present?" he properly requested for the strict mother.

"Nah, my father has him and my baby today," she sighed. "I'm so busy with these chores I could scream... I can take a break, if you'd like some coffee?"

"No thank you. Although please, allow me to do the chores for you today lovely." a-17 offered her.

"Oh my, aren't you just a treat today," she said as she invited him in the house.

~Android 17 spent the day cleaning the house, doing yard work, gardening, and cooking their dinner that night.

"Did the half human side enjoy the fish and rice?" she said with ever more glowing eyes, gazing into the depths of his cold blue eyes.

"I typically don't, but it capped the evening nice," he said for her amusement.

~The dinner ended smoothly. a-17 cleaned the pots and pans for her before leaving.

"Thanks for a great day Chichi," he complimented, "I am very glad I could help you."

"Oh Seventeen, it's midnight," she realized, "You are not going to West City this late, I won't allow it. You'll sleep here."

"But Chichi, I need a shower..."

"I will draw your bath in the barrell outside," she ordered "Is that ok? If you would need something better you can.."

"It's perfect Chichi, thank you," he interupted. He leaned forward and gave her a cold kiss on the cheek.

'Oh wow', she thought briefly. "Go relax, it will be ready in a minute."

~She filled the large barrell with water and lit up the fire wood below to heat the tub. She returned inside.

In the family room. "It's ready, now go relax, you've had such a hard day," she told him with a smile.

"I'm going to love this...," he removed his shirt. "I'm happy I could please you today," he uncliped his belt buckle and unzipped his jeans. A sight of skin revealed he was not wearing underwear.

Chichi, not discreetly, watched him undress in front of her dancing eyes. The widow's eyes stayed on his midsection as he pulled his pants down. Her eyes exploded, painting her cheeks red. "It's..."

Judging by her face, he offered, "Join me?"

Still shocked, she slowly nodded with her eyes on his cock.

"Okay, come out when you're ready." Seventeen said.

As head walked across the room and out the front door, her mind went wild. When the door slammed she gasped hard, "MY GOD KAMI!" As she pulled her hair down, allowing the ebony locks to fall, thoughts went through the widows mind. 'His body, his ass, that cock! It was soft and was still a foot long.'

The traditional dress came off soon after. Her soft C-cup perky breasts and dripping pussy exposed, she wrapped in a towel going out the door.

As she walked around the side of the house, she saw his wet long, black locks hanging as his head leaned back in bliss. He was sitting up, and he heard her footsteps and peaked an eye to see he in her pink towel. She walked up the steps beside the steamy hot barroll, hiding her heat within, she stood straight up over the side.

His cold blue eyes wide open, "Come in."

The widow unwrapped her fit body, revealing her bare body for his eyes to see briefly. She quickly dipped in the water with 17.

"Your body is amazing Chichi," he bit his lower lip. "Perfect breasts."

"I... thank you." the words slowly escaped, "I... your cock is incredible."

"I'm sure Goku's is superior, but thank you fo...."

"No," she admitted, moving her foot to the length; placing her sole on this cock. "Much bigger, my Seventeen." Putting her arms on the rails, pulling her perky tits out of the water for him, she stroked the hardening manhood with the arches of feet.

"Your soft feet are amazing... keep going," he told the mother.

"It's getting hard as a rock love!!" she stroked as rapidly as possible.

"Here..." he said, as he pulled himself up over the water, sitting on the side of the tub. She glided over to his full erection.

The widow's eyes filled with tears of joy, "It's twice the size of Goku's." She reached to touch the huge shaft. She ran her smooth fingertips along the shaft, from the base to the tip. She was so curious, she measured with her fingers.

"Oh... fuck... look at me" he commanded connecting his blue eyes to her glowing face at his cock.

When she saw the foot long soft shaft, her mind was frozen. Now, with his hard 16 inch cock in her hands, she knew her innocence was gone.

He fell back into the water, "You first...", whispered going into the water.

"Seventeee....." she squeeled as his hands were gripped on the bottom of her thighs, his face in her crotch between her legs. He stood straight up in this position; her body over his head, legs on his shoulders, and pussy on his face as he dug his mouth and tongue in the mother's pussy. Flicking and sliding his tongue on her cute clit.

"Oh what a tongue!!" Chichi screamed in pleasure; Digging her hands in the ebony locks on his head.

He swirled and tongued the sweet cunt for several more minutes...

"There.... Right there....My spot...I....I....," moaning so loud her voice echoed.

a-17 kicked out the stopper at the bottom of the barroll and the water began to drain. With Chichi over his head screaming in pure ecstasy. His perfect body glistened in the moonlight. His 16 inch giant was a rock.

"I'm here! I'm gonna cum Seventeen! Oh God!" her body twitched on his arms. "I love you! Oh!!! I'm CUMMING," her head shot back and her back arched, as the widow's juices exploded onto him and dripped down his torso, down to his throbbing cock.

He pulled her back down for his shoulder and she collapsed in his arms as she lost consciousness.

~a-17 carried his mistriss into the empty house, to the bedroom, where he laid her down on the bed and she regained consciousness

Goku's wife's eyes peered open, gazing at Android 17, "May I suck you now?"

He was on the edge of the bed prepared, "Yes love."

She got off the bed and moved towards her favorite man again; his legs spread sitting on the edge of the bed. She, where his legs spread, dropped to his knees. The massive length and width in her face. She begins to stroke his length with both hands. "I love you", she said as she opened her mouth and took the head deep into her mouth; hitting the entrance of her throat.

"Fuck... you take so much" he said as she bobbed her head up and down shaft.

"Mmmhmmm..." she said with a mouth full.

"Kami!" he said as she took half of his massive member. He pushed her long, ebony locks to the side to view her amazing oral.

Her moans of immense pleasure through out the process, going for several minutes before her pulls her off. Seventeen lifted her to his lips and their tongues connected fiercely. During the intense kiss, he laid her on her back, with his body over her's. Spread her legs wide, dripping pink pussy in between. Her silky legs rest on his shoulders.

He shifted his incredible cock and pressed it on her tight entrance.

"Put it in. I want your big cock deep inside of me," she begged. "FUCK!" she screamed as his head broke the barrior. She felt him fill her up as he pushed in until he stretched her wall as deep as possible, pushing against head against her upper wall. "God... dammit. Seventeen you are so big!...," she proclaimed with 5 inches still outside of the opening.

Her screams caused him to push her legs forward , her smooth foot soles in front of him, rapidly thrusting. "Oh, you're gripping me so tight!"

"Fuck me... yes... give it to me... harder..," the widow commanded. "Baby... suck my toes... please..." she moaned as he pounded her.

He stared at the smooth bare feet infront of him. The intense lover pulled the left to his face, licking the left some sole from the ball to the top; he repeated with her right as she let out a moan for her kinky desire. Grabbing the left leg, he placed her toes in his mouth and sucked, to give her even more stimulation.

Looking into his cold blue eyes, "That's so good... Everything is SO good!", she added. He continued a rotation of licking both her feet and sucking her perfectly shaped toes, while thrusting in and out as fast and hard as he could. She screamed in passion as her continued.

Seventeen sat up kneeling, and picked Chichi up off her back; pressing her breasts on his chest. Both now sitting and kneeling, she could now ride his cock herself. His hands now on her ass, squeezing as she rides his massive length.

She moaned from his power. "Fuck me... Yes... I'm gonna cum all over your giant cock...", she begged, "Yes there!! Right there!!! Oh MY Spot!," she screamed, increasing their speed.

"Cum Chichi," he commanded looking deeply into each other eyes.

She felt her climax breaking through. "YES! GOD! THIS IS THE BEST SEX I'VE EVER HAD!!!", she claimed. At top her lungs, "I'M CUMMING! OH FUCK! OH, I'M CUMMING!" Chichi chanted exploding her juices onto him. Seventeen, able to trigger his own climax at will, release a huge surge of creamy cum into her. "Oh, I'm full. There's so much," escaped her mouth as her glowing eyes closed, and buried her head into his shoulder. Quivering, still feeling pure ecstasy, she lost consciousness. Seventeen pulled out fell to his back with her wrapped around him.

Several minutes later, her eyes finally peered open to him. "You are the best lover I've had, Chichi," he said to the mother.

"I love you...," she whispered as she fell off of him to his side, "...so much." Placing her hand on his chest, "You're still hard..."; looking down at it, then back to his blue eyes. Her eyes were opened wide, glowing in amazement.

"Yeah," he murmured.

She pulled herself closer and gripped him. "Oh my love. Fuck me all night," she begged him.

~Moments later, Chichi got on all fours on her bed.

Seventeen on his knees behind her spread her cheeks apart, licking her pussy once before tonguing her asshole. Chichi moaned; the mother had never had any sexual contact with her ass before. He made her cum by eating her ass and fingering her pink center. The droid continued by pounding her pussy form behind for several minutes, before fucking her tight ass for hours until she climaxed again. He waited for her to comeback, before grabbing her wrists and falling on his back; with her positioned on top, ass facing him. She fell onto the huge cock and rode him, giving her multiple orgasms. She continued to beg for more.

After hours of sex, Seventeen decided to finish the mother off. He pushed her off of him. a-17 crawled off the bed and stood at the edge. Chichi was to weak to get up, so the android hybrid pulled her infront of him; spreading her wide. Seventeen often used the Butterfly position to finish off a lover, the widow was no exception. He bent over, giving a cold kiss to his love before finishing her off. Her legs spread wide and straight out horizonally, her toes began to curl as he head slipped inside of her.

He pushed himself back in as far as he could and asked, "Ready Chichi?" She nodded with a slight smile and love paint over her face as she looked at a-17.

He didn't waste time and began to thrust rapidly causing the once weak mother to scream 'Seventeen' repeatedly. His was cock more comfortable inside her than several hours before; she had been strecthed out by the constant pounding she recieved. This allowed him to fit an extra inch in, and he also could fuck her much faster. Her ultimate climax was rapidly coming closer. Her screaming and moaning continued as her hips assissted a-17's hard thrusting.

"Seventeen!!! I... I... Oh!!!!" she let out the loudest scream of the entire night; her body was in pure ecstasy like never before. Her entire life, nothing had compared to what she was feeling in that moment. Her epic climax hit her hard; her eyes rolled back in the sockets. Twitching with convulsions, Chichi exploded on Seventeen's tremendous cock. Towards the end of her climax, she felt the thing that had filled her for hours exit her.

"Chichi!" her name escaped from his mouth as he triggered his second climax for her. Huge slick streaks of silky, thick, creamy cum bursted out from him onto her perfect glowing body; as she continued to moan for it. Multiple strands covered her body; from her face to her toes. "I love you..." escaped from his lips as his legs collapsed and he fell onto the bed. Chichi lay unconscious next to him.

Just as they finished, the sun came over the horizon...


	4. Chapter 3: Unthinkable Lust :C18&C17:

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z nor the characters

note: major lemon in this chapter.

**Unthinkable Lust**

~Though it wasn't nessessary, Cyborg 17 slept after his long night Chichi.

Seventeen awoke at noon and found himself alone in Chichi's bed. His clothes were laid out on the far edge of the bed. He dressed completely and reached into his pants pocket to check his phone. 'Oh fuck.' he thought when he activated it. '22 messages', '8 missed calls', posted on the front screen. He checked a message from Eighteen.

_**I'm going to Capsule Corp to update my CPU like you did. I in more speed techniques. Tonight at 6 I'll be there.**_

'Ok good, I have time,' he thought. Adjusting his jeans, he walked into the family room. Chichi was laying on the couch. "Ohayou love," he softly said sitting down with her.

"Seventeen," she smiled shyly. "I really love you. I wasn't just saying that because... you know," she blushed, again with shy body language. The mother and widow had never done anything like what she did the night before; her only partner had been Goku. "Kiss me."

Seventeen leaned down, gazed into her loving warm eyes, and kissed her with passion. "...I love you too... really." The big grin on his face caused her to giggle. He quickly noticed that she was relatively motionless. "How did you wash my clothes, dress yourself, and come in here?", he seriously wondered curiously. She laughed in response.

"Well, I woke up early, bathed and did that other stuff. But after a while, my legs grew weak, and I was always walking funny. So I've been here for a while," she explained. "You fucked me _**so**_ good, I'm still weak from it."

"As long as you enjoyed it, I'm content," he said brushing his hand on her soft cheek. She was painted red, and her eyes danced looking at her new found love. She snapped out of her daze.

"Oh Seventeen, baby, you need to go," she said with haste. "Gohan and Goten are coming back. I'm _**so**_ sorry," the mother with a crush began to cry.

"What's the matter? Are you regretting last night?" he hesitantly asked.

"No, No, No, No, Kami sama No," she began to explain as he sighed in relief. "I'm sad because I wish you could stay."

"Oh don't be sad, I have to go to Capsule Corp with my twin later anyway," he consoled her. "I love you, and we will spend more nights together." he said before kissing her.

~They said a long goodbye and part ways. Android 17 went straight Capsule Corp. To his surprise, his android hybrid twin was waiting for him at the door. Her face blank with her arms folded as usual.

"You're early," he said to his sister.

"Ugh. Where were you? And why can't I sense you anymore?" she asked annoyed.

"After you upgrade you will sense me again," he explained. "I spent the night at Goku's house. I wanted to apologize for my original mission of killing Goku. I just fixed up her house and shit to show my affection."

"So you apologize for trying to kill her husband, then fucked her?" she giggled and joked with her brother.

"Let's go inside, I can make you a wardrobe of RRCC gear," he offered.

"Sweet, I need some new clothes," the blonde twin goddess replied.

~They decided to upgrade her hardware programming first. C18, being a genius aswell, did it alone. C17 used the time to discuss Capsule Corp's current and future projects with Bulma. C18's upgrade was a success, afterwards 17 came back to the lab with a series of new outfits of his department's design (RRCC). She, afterall, was a company partner now.

"Stupid! This doesn't fit me," she complained as she picked up one of the shirts.

"I am trying on some to... Stupid," he snapped back. "That pile is mine, yours is on the other side."

"Haha, oops." She looked down at one of her outfits. "This one is _**so**_ fucking cute. Let's go change upstaires in you place."

"Yeah," he nodded as they began to walk there.

~~moments after they entered his room~~

"This place is so damn nice. How the fuck?" she said to her twin.

"I know," he continued, "Put one of those on Eighteen. I want to see if they look good."

"I am, I am," she smiled. She pulled off her raggy black overshirt, followed by the white long-sleeve undershirt; leaving her light pink bra on. She sat on the bed and removed her boots and socks. She got up and pulled her jeans down and off, and to Seventeen's surprise, she was wearing a matching light pink thong.

"Your body is way fitter and sexier with the upgrade 18," her twin complimented. 'Really...' he thought.

A blush quickly painted across her cheeks. "Hey! You did some mods to your body too," she added as she began to try on an outfit.

"Chichi had a really good body, by the way," he informed her as she dressed. "You would never know with the dresses she wears."

"Yeah, I figured she was boring naked," she giggled. She was dressed in a new outfit, although barefoot. "You like?" she asked spinning.

He took off his shirt to try on one of his new outfits. "I do, they designers did a good job huh?"

"Yeah," she smiled as she stripped down again. The cyborg hybrid was back in just her bra and panties. "Ooo hey. Try those black, ripped up jeans. So fucking cute on you, I'm sure," she requested waiting with hands on her hips.

He unclipped his belt, unzipped and slip them down; but as the jeans fell down to his ankles, he had forgotten something...

~Though everything had been innocent to this point, this changed that.

Eighteen gasped. Her eyes widened, the cold blue goddess's eyes were glowing, and a look of shock on her perfect face.

'Shit, I forgot,' a-17 thought too late. The artitificial twins stood frozen in silence. a-17 didn't wear boxers to Chichi's house, so that his bulge would be more visible. But he didnt get change when he came home. However, something made this worse...

'Why is it hard? Is it from me?' C18 thought as her twin was infront of her. 'My god, Krillin doesn't have one like that.' C18 thought again. She did the calculations on his size. _**16.3 inches**_ came through to her. She finally broke the silence. "Did I make you hard Seventeen?"

"Yeah," he admitted with no fear, "Ever since the upgrade, I've been alot more sexual. I didn't design the program to add the extra 4 inches and the extra width to it, it just got bigger after."

Her golden locks were just below her chin level. A face that embodied perfection. Cold blue inviting eyes. Eighteen's breast were still a large C-Cup. Her stomach was trim and slightly ripped. Her hips were wider than her tummy. Her ass was perfectly shaped and big. Eighteen's shiney, silk skin was evident by her long lustrous legs; with fit calves and thighs. Her feet had a high arch on her smooth soles; toes perfectly shaped. She was a work of art from head to toe.

"Well, you got sexier too," she blushed shyly. "Your body and cock are amazing. But since I'm fair...." She unhooked her bra, exposing her perfect, pink areolas. She grabbed her mounds and squeezed them together. During this, Seventeen sat on his big bed, still nude. Facing his direction on the other side of the room, C18 grabbed the thin lace on her waist an pulled them off. She turned around and rubbed her ass before standing on her tiptoes for her twin.

a-17, as 18 did this, grabbed his cock. "I hope you don't mind if I..." he cut off and started stroking his incredible length. "You're dripping 18..." She approached the bed.

She laid down and started fingering herself, eyes right on his cock. Seventeen crawled over to her spread legs. He stuck his head between her legs and smelled her scent. He licked the lips before tonguing the clit rapidly. "Oh Kami this is so hot! Oh Yea... You have an amazing tongue 17!!"

He paused in the middle and laid on his back. "Come sit on my face." Eighteen stood up on the bed, and kneeled down over his face. He licked her asshole before resuming. His longth thick, tongue wiggle in her depths and moaned loudly; dropping to all fours. She couldn't resist the cock now in her face. She licked the layer of precum dripping off his tip.

"Yummy, your cum tastes sweet Seventeen," she said, before she took the head into her mouth. She stoked the the portions outside her mouth. The twins were now 69-ing intensely. C17 let out a mouth from her depths as Eighteen took 11 inches of his cock into her mouth and throut. While Seventeen had the power to cum at will, 18 didn't have the same power; because during the first half hour of this, she had tons of them. Both continued for several minutes, 18 bobbed her head taking the biggest cock of her lift, while 17 tasted her sweet honey and played with her clit.

~~moments later

a-18 pulled her mouth off of his massive cock, continuing to stroke it, "My spot! YES! I'm close baby." Screaming in pleasure, C17 picked her up, and laid her on her back at the edge of the bed. He lifted her legs up in the air, spread wide. He dug his tongue in to her depth, right on her sweet spot; rubbing her clit with one hand, and fingering her asshole with the other. "I'M CUMMING! OH FUCK! OH, I'M CUMMING," Eighteen chanted and screamed as her climax exploaded on her twins mouth. She blacked out from the amazing orgasm. Seventeen took this time kiss and lick every inch of his twin goddess figure. The andoid licked from her collar bone down to he pink center. He grabbed her breasts and sucked each of her nipples. Putting her legs straight up in the air, he licked from the thick ass cheek up to her ankle, and did the same to the other leg. Her smooth, silky skin drove him crazy. He kissed every inch of the soft soles of her feet; ever since Chichi begged him for her to suck her toes, he has a kink for feet. He licked the soles up to her toes, where he sucked each toe. As he sucked her toes, Eighteen regained consciousness. "Mmmmm... Baby that feels so good." They switched positions, 17 on the bed, 18 on her knees. "Time to finish you..." she said as she deep throuted him, she took 11 inches of his giant cock.

His hand ran through the golden locks on her head and gripped it as she bobbed up and down his cock. "Fuck... keep going." After several minutes, Seventeen decided to trigger his climax. "I'm cumming!!" he yelled as she pulled her mouth off of it, opened wide, and looked deep into his eyes.

"Cum on my face!!" Eighteen commanded right before his burst. Multiple strings of thick, creamy cum exploded onto her. The first strand landed in her golden locks. The second landed on her eye and covered the right side of her face. Then the next few exploded into her her mouth filling her with his cum. After that he eased back, cock point upward, and the cum shot up and landed randomly; he finally drained and looked down to her. He found his twin covered in assorted strings of his thick cum all over her. C18 gulped as she swallowed the mouthful he shot in her. She looked at him with one eye, the other shut by thick cum. "You are amazing Seventeen. We should end her before we go too far."

"Yeah, not before we shower, you need one big time," he said; she giggled.

~~They kissed each other only once on her visit and it was in the shower. The twins wanted to fuck, but decided not to for obvious reasons. Both tried on their clothes and 18 left after a long visit. later, Seventeen was in the office doing paper work with Bulma.

"Hiroko, bring me and C-1-7 some Scotch," Bulma buzzed her secretary from her main office.

"C-1-7?" Seventeen asked.

"My dad put it on file, so that's your official title," she giggled...

~~~* end note: Future chapters coming very very very soon. More to come with several other characters, and further plot development.


End file.
